Stranded
by Firerocket
Summary: This based off the book Lord of the Flies


**chapter one:"The gift from the sky"**

"Look Chris. Its raining cats and dogs huh?" a green eyed Caucasian girl said. He hair was pale green and long. She had her face pressed to against the window and begin to breath on it. She pulled her face back and begin to draw small pictures with the tip of her finger. The sound of an alarm than filled the air,but it didn't effect no one in the car. Chris,the white headed boy with eyes that seem to come from sky than replied to his half little sister."Yeah Lyra. It is." he said with not expression on his face. Outside of the car, a war was going on. Right now,the family where on there way to airport. Why in the world are they going to a airport? because most of the kids of the USA are being transported to Australia for safety. Chris didn't really care. Well he was going to miss his mom and dad,but he knew he was going to see them as soon as the war was over.

The ground than was shooken by a loud explosion. There was fighting a few miles away from them."That sounded close.." Lyra said. It kinda made her scared and Chris could tell."Don't worry sis. We are fine." he said with a warm smile. Lyra nodded,but grabbed his warm and soft hands."right." she said. Just than,there was another explosion behind them. It was closer and it shook the car. Both Lyra and Chris jump,but they didn't say a word. However,Lyra became more scared and hung on to Chris's arm tightly."Hang on guys,we are nearly at the airport." their mom said. She was right,the packed airport was up ahead. There where tons of cars there to. A couple of moments later,the family found a parking spot...after ten minutes passed."We made it just in time. Come on guys,lets hurry and get out." Their farther said. He was the last to get out,because he had to pop the trunk.

Chris headed for the trunk and grabbed some bags along with Lyra. Their mom and dad helped carry bags in the airport."All planes will take off in five minutes." a female voice announced. The family heard this and laid the bags on the moving platform. Than,Chris heard some crying of a African American family a couple of feet from him. They seem to be sending their son off. The boy seem to be around Chris's age,which was 13. Chris than turned his head when Lyra tapped his shoulder."Stop staring into space..we gotta get on the plane." Lyra said. Chris shook his head and nodded."Yeah your right." he than looked at his parents and said."I'm going to miss you guys." he said and hugged them. Both of them hugged him back."Take care of your sister..please." his mom said. Lyra hugged them both."Mom...dad.." she said. "All planes will take off in a minute." the female voiced announced.

"You two better go..take care." their farther said. Chris grabbed ahold of Lyra's hand and headed for the plane."Bye..." he said to his self. He than seen the African American boy,but he was going to another plane. Chris pushed the thought of the boy and got on the plane with his sister. There was no adults on the plane,just kids. They all didn't say a thing,but crying was heard along with sniffles. Both Lyra and Chris found seats at the back of the plane. For some odd reason,Chris kept thinking about that boy."Chris...do you really think we will be ok?"Lyra wondered. She begin to swing her feet back and forth. Chris looked at her with a fake friendly smile. You could tell that he was about to lie,but slightly."Of course we will~ we'll be in Australia in know time. Once the war is over,we will see mom and dad to ok?" he assured. Lyra nodded and smiled."Of course we will big brother." Lyra said. For some odd reason,she was addicted to windows. Every time she was by one,she would look out of it and keep her glued to it.

A man,or the pilot, made sure the kids where all strapped in."Alright,we are all ready to go~." he said. He took his place in the pilot's seat and pulled a leaver down. The people outside of the moved from the plane's as is move along the runway. In mere minutes,it lifted into the air soon drifting in the clouds. "Uh-oh,we are in a storm cloud." Lyra pointed. Lighting begin to cloud leap and thunder begin to call wildly."I see..the pilot better be careful."Chris said. His icey blue eyes seem to burn the window as he looked at the window. He than thought...Lyra is really good at paying attention to her surrounding. Speaking lyra,the 10 year old girl yawned."I can't wait till this mess is over." she said and rested her head on Chris's shoulder. Chris rustled her hair a bit and laid his head on the seat."Yeah me to." he said. After one last glance outside,he begin to fall asleep soon after Lyra.

After an hour passed, all the kids on the plane was sleep. Than,something devastating happened. A loud "Boom" was heard,but it wasn't thunder. The kids than yelled as the woke up."C-Chris..what that thunder?" Lyra asked spooked now. Chris pressed his face against the window and thought he saw a gleam of red and orange."I..don't think so.." he said. Just than,the pilot spoke."It seems like we enter a war zone! please remain calm..do not panic! i repeat, do not-" the pilot stopped when another boom came. This time,it rocked the plane. The kids started to whine and sniffle,mostly the younger ones."Chris..."Lyra could see the red and orange to,it was very close."Lyra don't worry, everything will be fine." Chris said and hung on to her. The tail of the plane was than hit by a rushing missile."WE HAVE BEEN SHOT! PLEASE HANG ON KIDS!." the pilot shouted. The tail of the plane than flew off which made a hole.

The kids,including Lyra and Chris,hung on to the seats tightly. They tried not to get blown away. Just as the pilot begin to check on the kids,the tail had blown away. The pilot didn't have a good grip and was sucked out of the plane,leaving the poor kids alone. "CHRIS! H-HES GONE!." Lyra said over the screaming kids. Chris hung on to his sister and didn't respond. All he could do at the moment was to hang on for dear life as the plane twisted and did a nose dive

**chapter two:"Metal Fireworks"**

**The sound of screaming,crying,and the howling hiss of the plane as it went down was heard. Thankfully,none of the kids have been flung off the plane. Speaking of the plane,it seem to headed for a island. However,the plane missed the island and crash landed in the ocean. Chris,Lyra, and the other kids where underwater now,but,the island,land was a couple of feet away. If they could get from the plane,if they could get to surface..they will be good. If not..than they would all drown. Dieing wasn't in Chris's plan book, he grabbed Lyra's hand and swam towards the part of the plane that was blown to bits. Bubble started to shot out of Lyra's mouth,this was sign that she was soon to passout or maybe even drown.[i]Hang on Lyra...[/i] Chris thought. He begin to swim as if he was in the Olympics. At last the made it to the Surface and at this time,Lyra was out cold as if some hit her in the head with a baseball bat**

"I gotta hurry before-." Chris stopped talking when he seen small scraps of flying metal land in front of him."Oh snap..." he said,looking straight ahead with widen eyes. He held his breath and placed his hand over Lyra's mouth and noise. He when back underwater just in time,because the plane exploded into bits. It begin to rain flaming scraps of metal,which ripped through the water like a shark. None of pieces hit the two that was underwater. Once the mini meteor metal shower was over,Chris went back to surface. than he thought,how was metal pieces falling over him if the plane was underwater?. It wasn't underwater. Before the plane exploded,of had drifted back up to the surface. Than Chris thought..the kids!. Just when his thought was over,he saw kids swimming in different directions. Chris sighed in relief and stated to swim towards the island with Lyra on this back.

On his way to the island,Chris saw another doing a nose dive towards the island but it was way on the other side. Chris was watching this and kept going towards land. When he got on land and laid Lyra on the ground. He jumped,when the other plane exploded. He ignored it and focused on his sister...was she dead? No,Lyra woke up coughing up water from her mouth. She gasped for air and looked at Chris in his blue eyes."C-Chris! i had a dream that our plane crash landed on a island!." she said. Chris sighed and said."Thats because it really happen." he said. Lyra sat up,still trying to get her breath back. She looked around,seeing nothing but trees,sand and water."Whoa...i guess dreams do come true." she said."But where are the others?" she wondered."The others? oh the other kids. They all made it..i think. They went in different directions when we landed in the water and escaped the plane." he said. Lyra than stood up beside Chris."What..what are going to do now?" Lyra asked.

Chris wasn't sure,but than thought about the other kids."We need to find the others." he said."Oh good idea! we can stay together like a pack of wolves or a pride of loins!" Lyra kept going. Chris placed his hands on his chin,that sounded like a good idea."Yeah,but we have to try to find them. We don't really know anything about this lsland...if it is really an island. We also don't know how big it is,so they could be anywhere." he said. Lyra stood there,speechless." Come on! i'm pretty sure we'll run into someone." she said."Besides,there was alot of us so like,two planes of kids!." she stretched out her arms wide and faced the forest.[i]Well hopefully,the other kids on the other plane made it through the crash.[/i] Chris thought." Your right. Come on lets hurry and find them before this storm becomes worst." Chris said. With that said,the two faced the tears of the rain and the rage of the wind as the started for the forest. Lyra kept her self calm by humming a cartoony song. A song from one of her favorite cartoon shows.

Hours flew by like fighter jets and the storm died out. It was now safe for the sun to come from behind the storm clouds,so it did. It spread it's joy by shining it's warm light on the island. The light beam on the leaves,elephant leaves,and other plants in the forest. Chris grew tried and sat down under a tree,feeling kinda hungry now. Lyra stopped in front of him."Well,at least the storm passed." she said to him. Chris sighed deeply and leaned back."No luck...they could be anywhere and my stomach is about to catch a fit." he said. Lyra sighed to,feeling kinda hopeless now. She than looked up,seeing red fruit dangling from the trees."Hey Chris,you wanna snack than?" she said. Chris looked at her with confusion."A snack? there isn't food here for us to eat." he said. "Uh-huh! look up." Lyra protested. Chris did so,he looked straight up and seen the red fruit."Hum,fruit. It looks promising." he said."Let me do it~ beside i am a great climber and i know alot about the wild." she said. Lyra bended down,to build up power in her legs. She than flung her self forward and attached her self up the tree.

Lyra used half of her power to scale the tree. In no time,she stood on a thin tree branch keeping prefect balance."Lyra be careful!"Chris said. Lyra chuckled and grabbed a bunch of fruit. She than carefully climbed down the tree and faced Chris."Mind tearing a elephant leaf?" she said. Chris did so,he pulled the huge leaf from the ground and laid it flat on the ground. Lyra than placed the fruit on the leaf and grabbed a fruit. Chris looked at the fruit,not really wanting to eat it. When Chris saw Lyra reach for another fruit, it kinda confidence him. He took a bite of the fruit and his mouth puffed up from the sweetness of the fruit. He never in his life ate such a fruit like this. It was sweet and tangy,with a bit of sourness in it. To him...this was the prefect fruit. In mere moments,he reached for another fruit."This is pretty good~." Chris said. Lyra couldn't say anything due to her mouth being full. She chewed and smiled at Chris.

"Heh, it is pretty good huh?" Lyra said. Chris nodded and could hear some foot steps near. His heart skipped a beat. He was both happy and kinda scared for some odd reason."Chris.."Lyra said in a low voice. Chris looked at Lyra,giving her a hushing stare. He than motioned her to follow him. They both hide behind the tree,waiting for who ever it was to reveal their self. Chris keep the eyes glued to the spot where he thought the person or whatever would come out. Than,his eyes widen. It was the African American boy from the airport and he seem to be holding something in his hand. Some kind of..shell?

**Chapter three:"Roar of the conch."  
**

The boy wasn't aware that the two sibling where standing behind a tree a few inches away."Hello..any one here?" he asked. His voice sounded like he was from New York or Jersey. His black hair had cornrows and his skin was a light brown color. He wore a red and white shirt with blue jeans. His shoes,where pure black. Chris and Lyra looked at each,the boy seem to be nice. They both came from there hiding spot,facing the boy."Hello." Chris said. Lyra shyly wave. The boy smiled,a big smile came across."Hey. Thank goodness i ran into you two. Who are you guys anyways?" the boy ask. He held the shell close to his chest. Chris than replied."My name is Chris,this is my little sister Lyra. Whats your name?" he than asked. The boy replied."My name is Jeremy and its nice to meet you two to." he said holding out his hand. Chris looked at his hand,as if he forgot how to shake hands. He grabbed Jeremy's hand and shook it with compassion.

Lyra stared at the shell in Jeremy's hand."Hey Germ,whats that in your hand?"Lyra said. Chris have his sister a sharp glare."Lyra,call him by his real name. Don't be rude!." he snapped. Jeremy laughed."Dude,its fine. I kinda like that nickname anyway." Jeremy than looked at the shell in his hand."I think it's call a conch or something like that." he than,handing Lyra the mystic blue conch."I found it after the plane blew up. I don't know how to use. All i know is you blow in it." he tole them. Lyra looked at conch,than Chris,than the conch."Chris..we can use this." Lyra said. Both Chris and Jeremy looked at her."We can? how?" Chris said. Lyra slapped her head and sighed deeply." Blow in it! duuuhh! Come on! lets go to the beach~." Lyra said. The 10 year old than darted off towards the beach."Your sister..shes.."Jeremy had to think what to say."Something? i know." Chris said.

Chris and Jeremy followed the speedy little girl out the forest and to the beach. They where now on the west side of the island,where the second plane crashed. The plane must had been pulled into the ocean. "Hopefully,the other kids can hear the conch and they'll come running to us!."Lyra said. Her chest swelled up with air and blew into conch hard. The conch let out a puny "whooomm". Lyra huffed and puffed,trying to catch her breath. Chris took the conch and wiped it off."Let me try it." he said. Chris inhaled alot of air and blew strongly into the conch. The conch let out big and loud "whooomm." The birds that was resting in the trees took off into the skies. Jeremy smiled."Do it again. Give it one last blow!." he said. Chris nodded. He had to catch his breath before blowing in it again.

Moments later,kids started to pour from the forest. Seeing this made the three very happy. Lyra than started to dance around Jeremy and Chris happily as the kids ran towards them"It worked! it worked! my plan worked!." she chimed. The kids stood in front of three,just staring. Most of them was young. Chris rubbed the back of his head,smiling faintly."Hello. My name is Chris and these two are Jeremy and Lyra." he pointed to them k" I decided to-" Chris was rudely interpreted by a tall brown headed boy. He to was around Chris's age."Who made that..that loud noise?" he said. A group of boys followed behind."I did..i'm calling a meeting. Would you like to join?" Chris said. The brown headed boy sighed."Yeah sure." he said. Chris nodded." So anyways. I decided to call a meeting. As you can see,we are stuck on the island and we need to stick together to survive." he said. He looked at the group of boy with his blue eyes.

There was a few girls,but not many. The girl, or girls that stood out was a pair of Japanese American girl. They where young and small." Wait hold on..whos the going to be leader?" one kid asked."Yeah! we should have a chief,chief,chief!." they chanted."Well hold on guys-"Chris started. The brown headed boy than spoke."I should be chief! i'm smart and i have a lot of talent." he said. Lyra looked at the boy with her arms crossed."I say Chris be Chief. Besides,hes the one who thought about this all. With my help of course." she said. The boy smacked his lips."Hold,hold. We should vote to be chief. Um..whats your name?" Chris asked." My name is Matt." Matt said. Jeremy than stepped forward."All who wants Matt to be chief,raise their hand." he said. Some of the kids,shyly rose their hands. Jeremy nodded."Igt. All who wants Chris to be chief raise their hand." Jeremy said. Lyra along with the kids raised there hand,chanting his name.

"Well,looks like we have a winner. I guess Chris will lead us." Jeremy said fist-bumping him. Matt frown slightly and placed his hand on Chris's shoulder. The touch was cold and kinda unfriendly."Congrats chief." Matt said with a fake smile. All the kids,expect for Matt's gang clapped for him. "Alright than it's settled. I'll be chief. Now we can go over some things." Chris said and held out his hand."Now,if everyone would get in a circle please." he said. All the kids there did so,circling around Chris. Chris was at the top of the circle. Lyra sat on his left and Jeremy sat on his right. Lyra than looked at Matt,having a strange tingling feeling in her chest. She never had that feeling in her life...what could this mean?

**Chapter four:"Rolecall"**

"Ok,Ok,Ok! everyone please calm down!."Chris ordered. Everyone'a talking turned into low chatters. Chris closed his eyes,trying to think what to say."Uh bro..they are waiting." Lyra whispered in his ears. Chris opened his eyes,seeing the blank stares of the kids beaming on him."Well?" Matt blurted out. Chirs gave Matt a quick and looked into the group again."Like i said before,we crash landed on the island. At least i think..." Chris started."Now,we are going to assign different things. Like a small group of people to gets something to do." Chris said. The kids started to ask questions all at one time."Hold on,hold! if you want to speak you gotta raise your hand and i'll pass the conch." he said. "So. We are going to need to take names before i assign stuff for people. Whos wants to take names?" he asked. No rose their hand which kinda made Chris stress out abit. Than Lyra rose her hand."I'll do it!" he said with a smile.

Chris looked at Lyra and nodded."Alright than! before i assign parts,Lyra will take your names. Please line up infront of her." he said. The kids started to chatter and did so. They all stood in front of Lyra. The first boy in the line was a 11 years old Mexican American."Hi there. Whats your name?" she asked."mi nombre es rodriguez." he replied. Lyra rubbed the top of his her head in confusion. It's to bad that she can't speak Spanish. Jeremy than walked beside her and said."I can understand Spanish. He said his name is Rodriguez." Jeremy said. Lyra nodded."Thanks Germ~ is it really ok if i call you Germ?" she asked. Germ smiled."Yep! its fine." he said. Lyra than turned to Rodriguez."Is it ok if i call you Rod? sometimes i have to give nicknames. It's easy to remember." she said."no está mal conmigo." Rod said." He said its ok with him." Germ said." Alright cool,if you will go back to me brother please." Lyra said. Rod nodded and went back to Chris.

The two Japanese twins where next."Name and age please." Lyra said. The two girls blinked at Lyra."Uh..you can't speak English?" Lyra sifted her eyes at Germ."Don't look at me! can't speak Japanese." he said. twins laughed.  
"Of course we can-  
"Speak English."  
"Shes Li-"  
"And shes Lynn"  
They said. Lyra nodded."Li and Lynn?" she pointed."No I Li and shes Lynn." Li said. Lyra sighed and held her head."Uh alright,i think i got it. Whats your age?" she asked. "We both 8!." they said together. Lyra nodded."Alright than. Please go join my brother." Lyra said. The twins nodded,running over to Chris.

Next in line was a boy with glasses. He had braces and freckles covered his face."Name and age~."Lyra said."My name is Conrad and i'm from the State of Ohio. I'm 10 years old,my G.P.A is a 4.5,and I-" Conrad started. Lyra held her hand."Hush,hush,hush. I didn't ask you where you are from or how smart you are. Now please,go join my brother." Lyra said. Conrad took the glasses off his face and begin to clean them. Once he was done,he put them back on his face."Oh..i'm sorry." he said and joined Chris,Linn'Lynn,and Rod. Next up was a girl with long red hair. She stood there with her hands on her hip and gave Lyra a dirty look."Uh..ok than. Name and age~." Lyra said."Jane and i'm 12." she said. After than,Jane Chris and the others."Wow..she seems.."Germ said."Abit rude..." Lyra finished. She kept taking the name and ages of the kids.

Lastly,Lyra reached Matt and the five boys with him. She kinda grumbled and muttered to herself._Here we go._. Lyra thought."Name and age..." she said."You already now my name. Anyways i'm 13." Matt turned to the other boys.  
"Jasper. 12"  
"Mike.12"  
"Kim.12"  
"Darell.11"  
"Alex.11"  
"Alright, join my-" Lyra was cut off by Matt."Yeah we know. Go to the chief." he said. The boys followed Matt to the others. Lyra and Germ looked at each other,than joined Chris. Lyra than whispered everyone's name in his ear.

Chris looked at Lyra and smiled."Thanks." he said. The white headed boy had good memory."Alright guys~ now i have all the names,lets assign parts. The girls will stay here at the camp and build shelters. Since there are a few girls,some of us will help. Also if your done with your job,you can help build shelters. Matt,can you and group find food?" Chris said. "Like hunters? we can do that."Matt looked at the boys. The boys nodded and smiled at the idea."Great~ we'll have two expeditions teams. Jeremy-uh Germ,Lyra and i are going to explore on one side and..."Chris looked at the boys who was with Rod and Conrad."Hey Conrad you are smart. Want to lead the other expedition team?" Chris asked. Conrad nodded and pushed his glasses up."Sure thing!." he said.

"Great! lets get started! And Remember..our goals is surviving long enough to get reused."Chris said. Matt and his team went one way, Conrad's team went the other way,and the girls begin to pick huge wave leafs." Ok guys,ready to go?" Chris said. Germ and Lyra nodded."Ready." they said. Li n'Lynn than walked up to Chris.  
"Sir-"  
"What are we-"  
"Going to do about-"  
"A fire?"  
Li n' Lynn said.  
That was a good question...how was they going to make fire?

**Chapter five:" Exploring the enemy." **

****Chris really didn't know what to do about a fire. He watched man vs wild and all those other shows. He wished he paid more attention to them."Well uh-" Chris started."Don't worry about the fire ok you two? i got it.~"Lyra said. The twins nodded and joined the other girls."Uh Lyra. Where you just playing?" Chris asked. "No i wasn't playing. I'm being for real. Now are we gonna to sit here,talking about if i'm really playing about making fire or not?" Lyra said and started to walk east. Germ laughed and touched Chris on his shoulder."You sister is funny." Germ said. Chris chuckled abit."Like i said. Shes something." Chris said. Both of them followed Lyra into the east side of the forest. At this time alot of things was running in Germ's mind. Fire,bathing,food,and fresh water. He deiced to wait to ask him. Maybe Conrad's team will find some stuff or they would.

The three made it to where the "Perfect fruit." where. Chris saw the fur it that was sitting on the elephant leaf and picked one up. He knew he had to imfrome Matt and the soon to be "hunters." about the these fruit. They than heard some rustling in the bushes."Some kind of animal?" Germ said. The three of them back off,they didn't know what kind of animal this could be. A fox..or maybe a wolf!. a little black head than came from the bush,than a black body."It's a pig.." Lyra said. The pig saw them and got spooked. It than darted off squealing."Well at least we know pigs are on this island." Germ said. Chris nodded,taking a bite of the fruit."Yeah,lets keep going." he said and walked. Germ than seen something in the trees."There are squirrels here to." he said. Lyra's eyes lid up."Awww! i want one!." she said. They both followed there leader through the forest,really not seeing anything interesting.

"_ A duck walked up to a lemonade stand and he said to the man,running the stand_" Lyra sung." Hey! you got any grapes." Germ jumped in. Lyra looked at Germ with a big smile."You know that?" Lyra said. Germ laughed."Heck yeah! one of my good friends showed me." Germ said. At the that moment,the two could really read each others minds.  
"_Than he waddled away._" Lyra started things off than Germ  
"_Waddle,waddle._"  
"_Than he waddled away_"  
"_ Waddle,waddle_"  
"_Than he waddled away_."  
"_Waddle,waddle,waddle_"  
"_ Til the very next day_."  
The two of them slapped hands and laughed. Chris his self was laughing."You two watched to many Youtube videos." he said. With in mere moments,the three made it to the end of east side of the island. Well,the forest part anyways. Chris,however,knew this was the end of the east,beach and all."Seems like we reach the end." he said. In front of them was a opening,no trees,just an flat grassy plain. The plain was in a circle and up ahead was a small rocky cliff. The three walked up the cliff and saw a spiral slope you could walk on to get on top of the rocky cliff."Let me check this cliff out." Chris said. Chris walked on top of the cliff and didn't expect the top of the cliff to be flat and smooth. He than glanced around and saw that this area was protected by trees,expect where the three enter the area. Chris got down from the slope."This seems like everything on this side of the island." Chris said.

"Well its not much,expect for those fruit trees and berry bushes we passed and this spot." Germ said."We should bring the others here." he told Chris."Nawl,its fine. We can stay at the center of the beach." Chris said. Lyra picked up at two stones that was at the bottom of the cliff and joined the others."We should check on the others and see how they are doing." Chris. Both Germ and Lyra nodded.

****************

Conrad stopped,causing the boys to run to each other. They where all 6 to 10,expect Rod."Alright guys,lets kinda spread out and see what you can fine." he said."But please,don't go far ok? lets try not to get out each others sight." he said. With that said,the boys begin to scatter like little mice in a house. Conrad walked forward, nothing really caught his eyes. Just than,a bush with funny looking herbs on them snagged his eyes."Whoa..herbs. These could be useful. " Conrad plucked a herb off the bush and lick it. He begin to fan his tongue,the herb was so hot it kinda stung it."Whew! these things are abit spicy. They can be something helpful!." he said and kept walking ahead. As he walked,he heard some what seem to be..water? yep, it was a stream that flowed near a half grassy half rocky mountain. Conrad bend down,cupping some water in his hands and drinking it."It's fresh.." he said. Condrad stood up and smiled with delight. He than,headed towards the mountain. On the way,he passed more herb bushes.

Meanwhile,Rod and little boys trailed through the forest. Than one of them let out a loud cry. Rod whipped around and see a wavy black haired boy sitting on the ground crying. Rod went to him and said."¿qué te pasa?" he asked. The boy looked at Rod with big watery eyes and started to cry more. Rod than saw the cut on the boy's leg,it was kinda big. Maybe he ran into a sharp stick or something? Rod took the scarf from his head and wrapped it around the boys leg than holding out his hand."no te preocupes, va a estar bien." he said with a friendly faint smile. The boy wiped his tears from his face and grabbed ahold of Rod's hand. Rod than helped the boy up and wondered where the other boy,a blonde headed boy with a birthmark on his arm, went to. The blonde headed boy than showed up."Rod! Jerry! come here!follow me!." he said and ran off. Rod and Jerry looked at each other before following.

The blonde headed boy than lead them to a circle of water,something like a pool."Hey..m-maybe we can take a b-bath in this?" Jerry said and looked at Rod. Rod nodded."Yeah! that sounds great. Lets find Conrad and tell him!." the blonde headed boy said and started to run off. Rod grabbed his arm before the blonde headed boy ran off."no tan rápido." Rod said. The blonde headed boy rubbed the top of his head and said."Say what? i kinda don't understand." he said with a confused look. Rod sighed..if only he knew english. He than started to lead the two away from the pool and headed to the spot where they departed. They could see Conrad and two other little boys,having a friendly chat."Hey guys! we are back!." the blonde headed boy said. He was happy he found the pool of water.

"Welcome back Rod,Jerry,and Steve." Conrad said."So did you guys find anything interesting?" he asked. Steve nodded."Yep! we found a pool of water! maybe we can take baths in it!." he said. Conrad rubbed his chin and nodded."Yeah,like a bathing pool. Nice idea! i'll imfrom the chief when we get back." he than turned to the others boys."You guys find anything?" he asked. The boys shook their heads no."No..we found nothing but bushes and trees." one of the said."Its fine~ i found some interesting things. First off,i found bushes with herbs. Maybe we can use them for medical reasons. Next i found a stream of water. We can use it for drinking water. Lastly,i found a mountain. It seem to be the end of the West side of the island." Conrad that and pushed up his glasses."I guess we found everything we need to find. Lets head back to camp and tell the chief." he said. Rod,Steve,Jerry,and the other two boys followed Condrad back to camp.

Both teams seem to be happy in what they found.

**Chapter six:" The fire wizard."  
**

****Lyra stood on the warm sand with her arms folded."Look at them..they are just playing around!." she said. She was right,some of the kids where playing. Some of them was racing hermit crabs,some of them where climbing the palm trees,some of them was building sand castles and swimming. Matt and his group was there,helping the girls build shelters. However,they where goofing off. Jasper and Mike where sharping sticks to make spears out of them. They also where talking and seem to be having a good time. Than the twins walked up to the group of older boys and said.  
"Hello do you-"  
"Mind helping us?"  
Lin'Lynn and said.  
Matt and the other boys looked at the look at the two,making little cracking noise of laughter."You two have each other. Find a way and get it done." he snapped. The twins looked down at the sand and sighed."Alright..." they both said. The two dragged their feet on the sand and headed to the shelters they where working on.

The blood in Lyra's face begin to boil. She balled her first and headed to the group of hunters."Hey. I don't think that was nice of you guys to do. I mean,they are young! you guys could had helped them out." she said. Matt kinda rolled his eyes and said."Well your here why don't you help her. The Chief did say girls stay here and work on shelters and junk." Matt said and continued."Beside we are making a shelter here as you can see." than Jasper spoke and snorted abit."Yeah! be grateful we are helping these chicks out!." he said. Jasper than slapped his friends on the hands. The group of boys begin to snicker and chatter. Lyra balled her fist tighter ,she could feel her rage building up. She than calm down,when she felt a gental touch on her shoulder. Behind her stood Chris and Germ.

"Oh,whats up Chief?." Matt said,leaning on a spear with a pocket knife in his hand. Chris had no expression on his face."Hey Matt. Did you and your guys any food?" he asked. Matt nodded and pointed to the small pile of food."The north really doesn't have alot of food." Matt said. Chris stared at the pile of the food and remember seeing all the fruit farther east."Oh,ok. Well,when team 2 comes back i'm going to call another meeting." Chris said. Speaking of team 2,Conrad,Rod,Jerry,Steve,and the other two boys just came back to the camp. They where avoiding the kids who where throwing rocks and small sea shells. At last,they made it to Chris."Hey!,hey! guess what! we gotta lot to tell you!."Conrad said. It seem like he was going to jump out his skin. "Hold on Conrad,wait to the meeting." Chris said. Germ tapped him on the shoulder,handing him the conch.

"Thanks Germ." Chris said before blowing in the conch. The blue shell let out another loud "whooom" All the kids stopped what there doing and sat around Chris. Lastly,Matt and his boys joined the circle."First off i want to say,good job to those who did there jobs. Second i want to say that our expedition went good. We found alot of fruit trees and berry bushes on the east side. We also found this area protected by trees. There is no need for us to go there." he than turned to Matt."Matt,you and your group can go there for food. Let me tell you this now,there are wild animals there. Nothing big." he said. He than saw Conrad hold up his hand. Chris passed the conch down to him and Condrad cleared his throat before speaking."Well are expedition went well to. We found a stream where we can get fresh water from and a pool of water for baths. We also found a mountain to." Conrad."Also let me add this,i found helpful herbs we might-" Conrad was stopped from an out burst from Matt.

"Dude,this isn't some kind of doctor office or whatever."Matt said."I got the conch!" Conrad said."So anyways i found some herbs that could be used for medical reasons. Don't worry,my farther was doctor and he taught me alot." when Conrad was done,he handed Chris the conch."Thats great Conrad! now we have fresh water and a bathing spot. Also i thought about something. Would you like to be the camp's doctor?" he asked. Conrad flushed and nodded."I-I'll be honored." he said. Matt and his crew begin to mock him,by acting like they wore glasses."Great than. Do anyone else else have anything to say?" Chris asked. Rod than held up his hand when an idea struck him like lighting. Chris handed Rod the shell and he spoke"Tengo una idea. Si algunos se cómo hacer fuego, lo podemos poner en la cima de la montaña y utilizar el humo para un Singal. Al igual que para los barcos de paso y barcos. Se podía ver el humo y que pueden ser reutilizados." he said. Chris turned his head to Germ."Trasnlate please?" he said.

"Oh yeah! forgot that none of you guys can speak Spanish. Anyways he said if we can some how make a fire and bring it to the top of the mountain,we could use the smoke to signal ships or boats that we are here."Germ said. Rod handed Chris the conch."That sounds like a great idea! but...how are we going to make a fire?" Chris said. Every kid there was thinking of a way,even Matt and his crew."Didn't i say i got the fire?"Lyra said,standing behind him. Than walked into the middle of the group,laying some sticks down what she had in her arms. Lyra took the two stone she found at the cliff and bend down on her knees."I took classes for stuff like this." she said. Lyra rapidly rubbed the two stone together and had them at strange angle. After a minute passed,the stone sparked and fell on the sticks. A small flame than appeared on the than put her face near the tiny flame and blew into it. On top of that,she started to add leaves in the fire. She stood up and back. The fire than grew even more larger and the kids where impressed."Also i was thinking we have guards for the fire. Like a fire watch." she added.

"Shes some kind of wizard! a fire wizard!."Steve said."FIRE WIZARD!FIRE WIZARD! FIRE WIZARD!." the smaller kids chanted."Ok,ok,ok! hush now."Chris said. The kids stopped chanting."Lyra good idea about the fire watch. Rod,Jerry,would you guys like to be on fire watch?" he asked. Rod nodded."Sure."Rod said. Chris than stood up and yawned."Well thats all i gotta say for now. It's getting kinda late..why don't we all grab a bite and get some sleep." he said. The kids stood up and the all begin to depart. Lyra went to Rod and tapped his shoulder."Uh if you don't mind me asking..would you like to learn how to speak english?" she asked. Rod's eyes begin to sparkle and nodded."sí, por favor." he said. Lyra nodded."Now thats the only thing i understand. We can can get started tomorrow." Lyra said. The two of them headed back to the shelters. Than Matt and the boys came to Chris.

"Hey Chris,we are going to the east side to collect more food." Matt said. Chris nodded." not to get lost." he said and followed Germ to a shelter. Matt smacked his lips."Teh lost. Come on boys." Matt motioned the boys to follow him. They went into the forest,trying to find the fruit that Chris was talking about. As the traveled farther into the forest,they found what there where looking for."Alright guys,lets round up some furit and hurry before it gets dark." Matt order. The strong young boys begin to climb the trees like monkeys picking the fruit from the tree. Alex than saw a bush rustle."Hey Matt.." he pointed for the tree. Matt looked at the bush that Alex pointed to and leered behind it. A fair size pig was behind it,picking at the ground. Matt than turned to the others,pulling out his pocket knife."Its a pig..ssshhh." he said in a low voice.

Matt got closer to the pig with his blade ready. Just when he was to end the pig's life,he froze up like a game. The pig's ear move and continue to pick the ground. "Well..are you gonna get it?" Alex asked. Matt didn't say a word,he just stood there. At last the pig stopped picking the ground and left them. Matt drew back and kinda got mad."Well what happen? why didn't you get it?" Mike said. Matt ignored him and jabbed the knife in the tree truck."Next time i come across a pig..imma kill it.." he said.

**Chapter seven:"" A sweet melody, a sour harmony."  
**

****Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to mouths. Everything on the lisland is not getting any better. Some of the kids are still goofing around and playing. However,Rod, Jerry are still at watch. LinLynn are fixing up shelters while Jane hang around Chris. Germ,lately have been helping the girls taking care of things and so is Lyra. Chris his self is helping at camp,but mostly hanging around Jane. Conrad have been tending to the sick and injured. Matt and his Crew have been doing their job which surprised Chris. Every since Matt told Chris about that pigs,they seem to be more serious. This kinda worried Chris. He didn't want them to turn into savages..they are kids,American kids. However,the worst was to come and Chris wasn't even aware. He guessed killing a few pigs didn't hurt...

Back at the mountain,Rod and Jerry where sitting by the fire and made sure it didn't go out."I-I wonder i-if we will e-ever get off this island." Jerry said. Flames started to get a tad bit smaller and he blew into it."Maybe. we no give up." Rod said. His time with Lyra really paid off. He could speak english,but it wasn't good. He needed more help with it and after the watch,he was going straight to Lyra. However,this was going to have to wait. Matt and his crew walked to the two."Hey guys~."Matt said,leaning on his spear. The other boys stood behind him with there arms folded."Hey." they both said."Look. How about you two come hunting with us and take alittle break." Matt said."I-I don't think so. T-The chief told us to stay here."Jerry said. Matt sighed."The chief,the chief. Look its not going to take long. Besides,a plane or ship won't pass anytime soon." Matt than snapped his fingers. Kim and Darell threw the spears."It no hurt i guess..." Rod and Jerry grabbed the spears,following the hunters.

On the beach,Chris and Jane where talking."So your from California huh? nice." Jane said,pushing her read hair out her face."Yep sure am. Is great there." he said. Jane than put her mouth close to his ear."Keep up the good work Chief.." she says and pulled back. Jane winked at him before walking away. Chris blushed abit."Huh..see ya than." he said. He than saw Germ sitting on the shore and walked over to him. When Chris sat beside him,Germ stopped humming."Oh hey Chris."Germ said with a smile." Hey man.." Chris said back. They both looked at the cloudless sky,not saying anything to each other. Chris than started things off."So uh...are your from New York? because it sounds like it." Chris said."I'm from Jersey~ People from Jersey and New York kinda sound alike." Germ said."Where are you from?" he asked."I'm from California." Chris replied. Hearing this made Germ jump in joy.

"Your from Cali?! oh! my parents said we are moving there once the war is over!."Germ said."Really? maybe we'll go to the same school!." Chris said. For the first time in a while,his blue eyes lid up."That would cool. Once i get to the new school,i'm going to sign up for basketball." Germ said."Basketball? i like basketball but...uh..." Chris than looked at the ground."But what?" Germ looked at his good friend. The two seem to grown attached to each other."I..sorta can't- i kinda don't know how to play." Chris than blushed. He felt shame. Germ started chuckle."You don't? dude don't worry! once we get back, I'll teach you. There is no need to be shame."Germ said. Chris looked at him and smiled,than turned to the sky."Thats if we get off this island." he said and sighed. Germ blinked and placed his hand on his shoulder. His hum than turned to a song.

"_Don't worry..about a thing. Cause every little thing is going to be alright._" Germ started. Chris looked into Germ's eyes,kinda becoming lost."_"Rise up this mornin,smiled with the risin sun,three little bird,pitch by my door steps. Singin sweet melodies pure and ture. Sayin, this is my message to you._" he finished. Chris snapped out his trance and said."Whoa..nice song." Chris said. Germ nodded."My grandma snug that to me when times seem to be bad or when something goes wrong. Three little birds by Bob Marley..a great song." Germ said."Chris,we can't worry about a thing. Because things will be alright,as long as we have faith." Germ grabbed the cross necklace and Chris noticed it."I see..your right Germ. Thats a nice necklace." he said."Thanks. It belonged to my farther,who was a Tuskegee airmen." Germ said. There conversation was cut short by yelling.

"Chris! Chris! Chris! come here! quick! Come here look! quick!."Lyra said,getting in front of the two and ran off. Germ and Chris jumped to their feet and followed. Lyra lead them farther down the beach and pointed out to the ocean. It was a ship,and it was kinda close."You see! you see! a ship!." Lyra said. Seeing this made Chris's heart skip a beat."Come on guys! we gotta tell Rod and Jerry! " Chris took off running to the mountain. He was running like he was in he was in track. Germ and Lyra kept up with Chris,who soon enough was at the bottom of the mountain. The kids seen the ship and stood at the water's edge,waving. At last,Chris made it to the top of the mountain with the other two. What Chris saw shocked him. Rod and Jerry was gone and the fire was out..no smoke was in sight."No..no.." Chris than turned to the ocean."HEY! HEY! OVER HERE! HEY!." he shouted on the top of lungs. Germ and Lyra join...it was too late..the ship passed on by.

"KILL THA PIG! KILL THA PIG! KILL THA PIG!." Matt and the hunters chanted. There faces had streaks of blood on their cheeks. They than stopped in front of Chris and hushed chanting. Chris just looked at them,the blood in his face begin boil...he was about to explode.

**Warning: contains intense cussing**

**Chapter eight:" Departed"  
**

****Rod and Jerry made their way to stand in front of Chris. When they saw the look on their leader's face,They drew back some and stopped chanting along with the other hunters. Speaking of the hunters,they had a big pig hanging from a long stick. Chris than looked at the two and said."You two where suppose to stay here with fire." he said. Matt kinda shoved the two out the way and spoke for them."I told them to come with me and take alittle break." Matt said. Chris's hand begin to ball up."The fire went out..." Chris said."Yeah,but we killed a pig! you should had seen all the blood Chris! It was great." Matt said. Gem and Lyra looked at each other with folded arms."You..let fire go out.."Chris repeated."Well..we got meat. We need meat.." Chris said."Just tell you sister to make another one if it matter that bad." Matt said. They boys behind started chatter and looked at each other.

Chris tried his best to calm his self down,but it wasn't working."IT DOES MATTER! You let the Got Damn fire out! there was a got damn ship out there! we could been reused! we could had been on our way home!" Chris snapped. His body was shaking with anger and his nostrils was flaring. Matt was about to say something than turned to his hunters."Teh,whatever man. Come on guys." Matt said. They all, expect for Rod and Jerry followed. Rod was the first to say something,he felt like everything was his fault."Chris..I sorry..everything me fault.." he said. "Yeah..i'm sorry to." Jerry said. Chris turned his attention from Matt,to the two standing in front of him. He let out a big sigh before speaking. "Guys it's not your faults..its Matt." Chris said. Germ and Lyra looked at him with shock. How could he blame Matt for this? What Chris was thinking...he had a good reason to blame him. Chris could tell that Matt was losing his mind...the boy thought he was some kind of wild hunter.

When the hunters came back on the mountain,the sun was half down the sky."Come on guys,i'm calling a meeting. I can't take this anymore.." Chris said and looked at the four. He than started down the mountain with them following,but they kept their distance. When they got back to camp,they saw Matt and the other talking some younger kids about their hunt. They made it seem like it was the best thing in the word. Chris and Matt than exchanging unfriendly glares. He than than went into his shelter,grabbing the conch. "Lyra,mind making a quick fire?" Chris asked. Lyra nodded."Sure thing." Lyra went behind her shelter and grabbed some fire wood. Thanks for Conrad,Lyra had alot of firewood stored in the back of her shelter."Put the wood here."Chris pointed. Lyra did so and ran to get her two stones in her shelter. Once she did,she bend down to the fire wood,rubbing the two stones rapidly. Just as planed,the stones created sparks which bounced on the wood.

Germ helped the fire by adding dry leaves."Thanks.."Chris said. With a big huff,Chris blew into the conch,calling everyone to everyone was there they took their seats."Alright,i'm just going to say this...you guys are really screwing around. Your playing around and goofing off,thinking this is some kind of game..well most of you." Chris said. He than gave a cold glare to Matt."We could had been on our way..but someone here took the fire guards away." Chris said. "Some one thinks meat and goofing around it more important than being rescued." Chris didn't care if he was putting Matt on the spot."Everyone on this fucking island knows good damn well we aren't going to get rescued! we are in the middle of nowhere...no one is going to find us. We are own our on."Matt started."Matt,i got the couch."Chris said. Matt ignored him and kept talking.

"We are on our own..we need meat to survive cause this fruit isn't going to us any good." Matt pointed to pig him and his hunter killed. "Am i right?" he looked around at the other kids. The kids started to mutter and chatter,kinda agreeing with him."MATT! i got the couch!"Chris shouted. Matt stood up in rage and said."Fuck you and you bullshit rules and that stupid conch!." he said,getting in Chris's face. Matt was abit taller than Chris and looked at him with his grey eyes. Germ stood up quickly and got between the two."Guys! stop! what would grown-ups think if they saw us acting like this?" Germ said. Matt backed up. His chest was going in and out."Forget grown-ups." Matt said than turned to the group."I'm sick and tired of these rules. I'm sick and tired of thinking we are going to get rescued...I'm leaving..to frome my own tribe. If any of you want to come..than come." he said and walked off.

Jane was the first to stand up."Jane..don't tell me your going with him.."Chris said. Jane gave Chris a twisted smirk."Sorry but..your not my taste." she said and joined Matt."Wait up!." she shouted behind him. Matt stopped and waited for Jane. Matt's crew him,along with a few other big kids and little kids joined. Matt smirked and shouted."If you losers still want to join,than be my guest!." Matt said and walked off with the others behind him. "Guys! wait!."Chris said. He stood there with his head held high and sighed."Who needs them! let them go!." Lyra said,throwing a shell. Germ,Conrad,Jerry,Rod, and the twins stood by Chris. Some of the other kids who stayed joined them and watched as Matt and his gang faded into the Darkness

At this time,Matt and his gang where deep in east side of the forest."Where are we going?" Darrell asked. He ran into Matt when he stopped. Matt pointed to the area that was protected by the trees."To our new camp. The east side know belongs to us.."

**Chapter nine:" King of the east"**

****A few days passed,maybe even a week since Matt and some of the other kids left Chris. They seem to be taking care of their selves without Chris and his rules. The area protected by trees where know their camp and Matt...was the leader,the chief. Just as Chris thought,they lost their minds,becoming savages. Their war paint,hid the "Real them." With that paint on..they could be anything they wanted to do. However,Matt did have a rule. Basically all the little kids did most of the work at the camp and the big kids would go out and hunt,something guarding the camp. If you look at this all,it was kinda fair. Most of the younger kids there didn't know how to hunt,but they where kinda treated as slaves when you look at it the other way. The little kids will do **Anything** the big kids asked them to. Sometimes,the requests of the big kids are stupid. They only did it for the fun of it and because,well..they where older.

"Man,i'm tried...we have to repair the shelters almost every day." A red headed little boy said. Another little boy,who was sitting in front of him and nodded."Right...i'm big kids sure do sleep wildly" he said. This little boy's hair more grey and looked abit strange. They than heard foots come towards them."Oh boy,the chief and the others are back." the red headed boy. The dark and sinister Jasper than came. He looked at them with his deep red eyes. Jasper's black hair made his eyes stand out more."What are you two doing?" he said,leaning on his spear. He begin to tap the top of it carefully. The two boys jolted up and looked at Jasper with a tint of fear in their eyes."W-We where taking a short little break." the red headed boy said. The grey headed boy nodded."Y-Yeah. It was going to be for a minute! we swear!." the grey headed boy said in a shaky voice. They took paces back and Jaspers took paces forward until that fell on their butts. Jasper had no emotions like always and spoke.

"Let me ask you this...why do you guys work here? at the camp?" Jasper asked."Well uh..cause you big kids tell us to." the red headed boy replied."Well yeah and because if you guys wanna eat and live..you gotta work,work,work." he said. This war paint on his face made him look even more sinister. He than turned his back and said."Better not see you two goofing off or i'll tell Matt." he said and joined Matt,who was sitting on the cliff beside of Jane."So..you really like me or do you like that stupid ass Chris?"Matt said,playing with his long brown hair. Jane slid closer by his side and said."You of course! Chris and his rules really made my head hurt. Reminds me of school..rules."Jane said. He than wrapped her arm around his. When she saw Jasper,she quickly moved from Chris."Jasp! where was you just now?" Matt said. The other main hunters,Mike,Alex, Darrell,and Kim appeared behind Matt on the cliff. "Well,just making sure everything is in order." Jasper said.

They than all turned their head to a crying girl and kids that surrounded her."Oh great! wonder what this could can be..i swear these kids." Matt got from the cliff along with the hunters who was standing behind him. Matt and the others than pushed their way through the little kids and looked at the big kids who was there."Alright! whats the crying about?" he asked. One of the big kids spoke."Well,this girl said she saw a monster in forest." he said. The girl looked up at Matt with watery eye."I-I swear..i seen it! it..it..had things coming from it's head. Pointy things! and it was kinda slinky." she said. Matt sighed deeply."There isn't no monster!." Matt snapped."I thought i seen it to." a little said."Yeah me to! and me!." the kids started to chatter."Alright! shut- up! dang.." Matt than looked at his hunters."Alright...Alex and Darrell. We'll look and see if there is a monster in a forest tonight.." Matt said.

"Try to say this. Twinkle, twinkle little star. How i wonder where you are." Lyra said. She sat in front of Rod and waited for him to repeat what he just said."T-Twinkle star how i wonder you are."Rod said. Lyra smiled."Good,good. Listen more carefully tho'. Twinkle, Twinkle little star. How..i..wonder..where..you..are." Lyra said more slowly. Rod sighed deeply,inhaling some air."_I can it..i can do it_." he thought."Twinkle... Twinkle little star. H-How I-I wonder..where you are?" Rod said. Lyra jumped up to her feet in joy and begin to dance around around Rod."You did it! you did it! you did it!." she chimed."_ Twinkle, twinkle little star. How i wonder where you are!._." she begin to sing. Rod stood up and smiled. He than begin to join her and danced." Twinkle, twinkle little star. How i wonder where you are!." Rod chimed. " Twinkle, twinkle little star. How i wonder where you are!" they than both said,hooking arms and begin to go around in circles.

They than stopped when they heard laughing and clapping. Chris and Germ appeared behind the two."Looks like you guys are having fun."Chris said. Lyra nodded."Rod just learned how to say a complete sentence. Let em' hear it Rod."Lyra said. Rod nodded." Twinkle, twinkle little star. How i wonder where you are." he than smiled big. "Wow,nice! i guess your time with this goof ball is paying off huh?"Germ have Rod a playful slapped on the back. Rod than nodded."Yeah! she help me alot." he than was thinking about Conrad."Conrad? we he be?" he asked. The other three looked at each other."That was a good question..where was the young doctor...and the twin girls? "Sir! we are right here! the twins was helping me give the others a check up. I also had this one sick boy..guess the fruit got to his stomach." Conrad said."They are heading to bed to...it is getting abit late." he said. "Well..i'm going to stay up." Chris said. He looked at his allies. He could tell they was to.

When the moon took over the sky,Chris,Germ,Lin'Lynn,Rod,Conrad,and Lyra was still huddled around a fire that Lyra made earlier. "The stars..remind me of home."Rod said. He placed his hands by the fire than bit into roasted fruit. Lyra looked up at the sky,seeing the mystic balls of gas flicker."Yeah..me to." she said. Chris looked at Lyra. It didn't remind him of home at all."Our mama said they where fireflies." Li said."Yeah,stuck in the sky! poor things.."Lynn said. Conrad sifted his glasses and said."Nonsense! Stars are balls of gas-" he was than stopped by the a look and nod from Lyra."Yeah..uh..wonder how they all got up there.." Conrad looked into the fire."Well i feel the same about the stars reminding you guys about home. I can relate to. If you think about it,the stars feel the same way." Germ said. Everyone looked at him abit confused."It's like..the stars home was earth,but they got pulled away. I'm pretty sure they miss home to by looking down at us,like us looking up at them."

The fire made a crackling noise as the group looked at Germ."Germ..your very wise."Chris said. Everyone nodded. "Really? oh..i never thought i was." Germ said with a smile. Rod than stood up to his feet."I be back. I want more fruit. Very good when roasted." he said. Chris nodded."Maybe i should come with you." he said."No,no. It fine. I won't be long. Promise."Rod nodded."Arlight. Be careful." he said. The only reason why he said this because Matt and his hunter might be snooping around the forest. Rod nodded and trailed to the forest. a breeze from the sea than begin to blow the leaves of the palm trees pointed towards the others. It was like...the trees and wind was giving him a warning..

**warning: contains blood**

**Chapter ten:" Eternal Sleep"  
**

****Rod shivered abit from the sea breeze and stopped at the entrance of the forest. Before he entered,he look back and seen the small blaze of fire,which his friends was safety at. He felt like he should turn back,but didn't. "It won't take. I get fruit and go back.." he said. He sighed deeply and walked into the dark forest,carefully scanning what was in front of him. He than stepped on a stick,making a crackling noise. Rod jumped,almost letting out a noise. He covered his mouth and kept walking ahead. The young boy knew he had to be careful,he was entering Matt's side of the island. God know where those wild savages where hiding. This made Rod even more scared,not knowing where those savages where hiding at. At this time,anything can could send the young boy running back to the others."Maybe..this bad idea.." he said. he kept walking ahead,his paces where kinda fast.

Rod nearly ran into a tree in front,due to him not paying attention. "Made it.. fruit tree." he said. The slinky boy started to scale to tree and sat on a fairly large branch."Maybe others want some to." Rod reached up above him and started to pick the red fruit. He stopped when he heard voice."Uh-oh.." he said. He quickly put the fruit inside the hole of the tree and climbed the branch above him. Rod laid on his stomach,hooking on to the branch like a sloth. The leaves of the trees where keeping him hidden,however some of them got trapped in his slick black hair."Over here...i heard footsteps." a voice said. It was the voice of Alex. The rough headed boy tan headed boy,followed by Matt and Darrell went to the tree was Rod was in. There spears,where tight in there hands. You could tell they where itching to throw them at this "monster." Alex than spoke."...i heard the foot steps here." he said."Maybe it went farther ahead."Matt said.

The three boy where a few inches from the tree and Rod didn't know it. Fear had got the best of the poor boy. Instead of staying in his hiding spot,Rod jumped down on a lower branch,grabbing the fruit from the hole. Rod than lost all balance and went tumbling into a bush that was lounging around under the tree. He than poked his head from the bush with twigs coming from his hair. Rod let out a loud moan and stood up,kinda slinking down from the pain. Alex than turned around,pointing to Rod. His finger begin to shake and his voice became cracked."I-Its t-the monster!" he shouted. Matt and Darrell turned around is shock."ITS THE MONSTER! LETS GET IT BOYS!." Matt demanded. The boys charged at Rod,yelling and screaming. Rod took off running,he was so scared that he couldn't even speak or make a noise. He ran towards the camp,breathing hard. He could heard the other boys behind him,spitting out words.

"Don't let it get away! "Matt shouted."Yeah! lets kill it!." Kim and Mike roared. Rod looked back and could see they where hot on his trail. "Hes trying to get back to the west side. Guys, ready you pocket knives!." Matt ordered. Alex and Darrell grabbed the knife hanging from their belt."Ready." Matt said. The boys had a firm grip on their knives."aim." the boys than carefully aimed at Rod."THROW!.' without warning,the boys threw their knives at Rod. One of the knives hit rod in the center of his back,the other hit his liver,and the last one was stuck near his neck. Before landing on the ground,Rod let out a loud cry."T-that didn't sound like a monster..." Alex said. The boys went to get their knives,buy gasped in what they really saw. Once the moon came from behind the cloud,the moonlight showed it's anger on Rod,who was laying on the ground wheezing. The boys just stood there in shock before they could even speak.

"Shit..." Matt said and picked up his pocket knife. He looked in Rod's pale brown eyes."M-Matt...w-what did we do.."Alex said. Darrell just stared at Rod,his wheezing made him even more scared. Matt than turned to the other two. His grey eyes ripped through the darkness of the forest."Lets go..." he said and started to walk ahead. Darrell and Alex looked at each other in surprise. Was Matt going to really leave Rod here to die? it seemed that way. The only reason why Matt turned around was because he didn't hear the other two follow him."Well? why are you standing there?! come on!." Matt ordered."But Matt..we just can't..leave him! Chris and-" Alex started to say."Forget Chris! stop worrying about it and come on." Matt said. "But Matt-" Darrell jumped when Matt yelled again."I SAID COME ON!." Matt shouted. Darrell and Alex looked one last time at Rod,before vanishing into the darkness of the forest with Matt.

Lyra rushed through the forest wuth Chris and Conrad on her tail."Lyra! slow down! how do you know it was Rod's scream?" Chris said. Him talking and running really wasn't working out. It making him more tried. Lyra than stopped,which made the other two stop to."Cause..i know Rod's voice.."Lyra said and kept running. Chris didn't say anything back,he only followed along with Conrad. Lyra stopped again when she heard Rod's wheezing."Something is this way..." Lyra said and walked to the sound of Rod's wheezing. A few moments later,Lyra found Rod,who was swimming in a pool of blood. The three froze up at this sight."R-ROD?!." they said. Lyra was first to react,she bend down to him with tears forming in her eyes."What happen?" she asked in a soft voice."Matt..hunters..thought i was monster..." Rod tried to grab more air but couldn't. His eyes than begin close slowly,his heart beating. All that laid in the ground was a motionless body.

Lyra stood up,with tears in her eyes. Along with the other two. The moonlight was still shining on Rod which gave the Conrad a good chance to examine Rod's wound."He took three blows..but what got him was the blow to the liver." Conrad said and stood back on. Chris placed Rod's dead body on his back, ignoring the blood."They did this..they really lost their minds."Chris said and looked at the two young kids in front him."Freaking Matt! what is wrong with him just killing people!" Lyra was shaking from anger and sadness. Tears begin to stream down her face."Lyra claim down..." Chris said,giving her his sister a warm look."You two follow me..stay close and don't say or do anything." he. Chris begin to walk farther on to the east,where Matt's camp was located. Conrad and Lyra didn't ask any question,they followed. As the walked,Lyra held on to Rod's cold hand."Rod..." she said to her self."I'm sorry.." she said.

"Lyra. None of this is your fault. It's mine..i shouldn't had let him go off on his own."Chris said with a deep sigh."It's no one fault...its..its those so called savages fault."Conrad said,taking off his glasses and rubbing them. He ran into something fleshy and backed up."Hey..where do you three think your going?" the big kid asked. Him and another big kid pointed their spears at them. Conrad and Lyra hid behind Chris,who didn't move a hair on his body."Look,i need to see Matt and now."Chris said."Well i don't think-" the first big kid said. Chris pushed the big kid out the way and continued to walk on. The other big kid pointed his spear at him,but Chris only shoved it away and kept walking with the other two behind him. The second big kid helped his ally up and looked at each other before following the three. The savages stopped what they where doing and looked at three.

Seeing the Savages made Conrad scared,but they made Lyra want to laugh. Her mouth swelled with laughter."Chris..they look like clowns."Lyra whispered. She was still very mad and upset,but looking at these painted fools tickled her."Shhh."Chris. Uphead he could see Matt standing on the cliff with his main hunters beside him."Well,well,well..looks who where! the stupid ass Chris. Have you and your preschoolers come to join my tribe?" Matt said. Chris seen Lyra's fist ball with rage and grabbed it."No! we are not here to join. I'm going to go ahead and get right to it. Why in the hell did you kill Rod?! are you out your freaking mind?!" Chris said, raising his voice. Matt leaned on his spear and said."Well i thought he was the monster..." he said. Chris saw the looks on Darrell and Alex's face."What?! Monster?! dude! how are you? five?!" Chris said in rage. Matt jumped down off the cliff and walked to Chris.

"He had no right to be on our side in the middle of night at that! this is my side." Matt said,glaring at Chris with hate."I'm the chief..."Chris just said. Matt laughed and looked at the other savages."Did yall hear him? he said he was the chief!" he said. The other savages begin to laugh,than stopped when Matt held up his hand."Yeah,the chief of those -preschoolers." Matt said."Matt..you don't have to be like this..we will be reused... i know it. We gotta stick together until some one find us." Chris said. Matt pointed to the entrance."Go..or else.." he said. Chris shook his head and sighed."Come on guys.." he told Conrad and Lyra. When he got half way into the camp,Chris said."Matt! your right..there is a monster.." Chris turned to Matt,looking him up and down. He than left at last,with Conrad and Lyra behind him. He held on to Rod,making sure he didn't slip off his back.

Jasper than walked beside Matt."I just thought about this..we need cooked meat. Eating this raw meat can be bad for us." Jasper pointed to some sick kids."What am i suppose to do about it?" Matt asked his right hand man. "The girl..." Jasper said with a smirk. Matt chuckled abit,it sounded twisted."Oh...i see...the _fire wizard_"

**Chapter Eleven:"A spark of trouble."  
**

****A week past since the death of Rod and the camp have been different ever since. The the kids who was there seem to be getting things done. Both big and small kids. Some of them where even guarding the camp from Matt and his gang. Chris did this because those savages where a big threat now and he thought the might come to the camp and invade. For what? Chris and his friends was going to find out soon. Speaking of the savages, Their mind became more twisted as the days past. After the day that Rod was killed,they stopped showing remorse and treated it as an every day thing. Recently,they have been sneaking to the west side to get could now,call the savages. They didn't even seem to be humans and didn't care who they hurt now. However they weren't bold enough to go in the bathing pool. Chris's camp was to close and they could be spotted easily.

It was early in the afternoon and Matt was still sleep inside his shelter on top of the cliff."'i swear..he sleeps like a hibernating bear. MATT!." Jasper poked his head inside the shelter,seeing the snoring Matt. He didn't reply and rolled on his side,letting out a loud snore. Jasper sighed,grabbing his spear from the ground and lightly poking Matt with it. Matt than jolted up,rubbing his leg."Ow! da hell Jasper?!" he shouted. "Sorry man,i had to get you up. You have been sleeping all day." Jasper said and drew back. Matt joined his friend outside,yawning like a loin."Also,we have that meeting with the others." Jasper said. Matt nodded and stretched."Where are they anyways?" he said."Well,we went hunting and i told them to meet us at the bottom of the mountain after they fed the camp." Jasper. Matt followed Jasper to the edge of the cliff,seeing Alex,Kim,Mike,and Darrell. Matt let out a yawn before speaking."Umm..you guys ready for this meeting? If so,come on up." he said.

The four boys made their way up the slope,joining Jasper in Matt in the center of the cliff. They than got in the circle and took their seats."So about the fire. According to Jasper,we need fire to cook the meat and well..keep warm." Matt looked at Jasper."Right. Also i came up with a plan,its a very simple plan. I say we strike at night time. We have the upper hand." Jasper said."Well, i got something to say. The other night i seen some guards, guarding the camp." Kim said. Hearing this made Matt laugh."Seems like we are a threat to them. Anyways,i agree with Jasper. We strike at night,but we need to knock out those silly guards." Matt said. Jasper touched the point of his spear and smirked."Oh...don't worry about that." he said. Matt glared at Jasper."I said _knock out_." Matt said. Jasper kinda frowned up and laid his spear beside. To him,that key to death was his close friend.

"I have something to say to!," Mike started to scratch his hair."We need to take a bath soon and we can't unless we go back to Chris." he said."Yeah! and i'm so stick being dirty now." Darrell said. Matt picked up two rocks and chucked them at the two."We aren't going back to Chris and follow his shity rules." Matt said. Jasper pushed his black hair from his face,showing his red eyess."Maybe..we should make them join us. I want to take a bath my self." Jasper. Matt put his hand under his chin."Like a join or die kinda thing..." Matt said."Than we'll have the whole island will be ours."Matt said with a devilish smile. The others smiled to,chattering under their breathes."So our plan is to get the girl tonight and plan a final raid on Chris's camp." Matt said and looked at the hunters."So,does that sound good?" he said. The others nodded."Good...lets prepare for tonight." Matt said.

The call of the conch filled the beach. The kids all ran to Chris and took their seats around him."Well,as we may all know...our good friend fell to those savages. So,Germ and i decided to have guards for the camp as you may all know." Chris gave the conch to Germ."I've been thinking..two same ol guards can't guard all day. I know they are tried and stuff." he turned to looked at the two kids,who was yawning."So i had an idea to make shifts. Two guards for the morning,two guards for early afternoon,two guards for late afternoon,and two guards for the night." Germ said. Steve,the blonde headed boy rose his hand and Germ passed him the conch."What about the fire? I think we should keep if down here for our safety. Matt and the others may be sneaking around ya know." Steve said and handed Germ the conch."That sounds like a good idea. But that's up to Chris." Germ than handed the conch to Chris.

"Sounds good to me. So we'll keep the fire down here." Chris said."Now for the sifts. Steve and Jerry you guys are the morning guards. Conrad and Jordan, you guys will be the early afteroon gaurds. Late afternoon Lyra and Karen are the late afternoon guards." he turned to his sister,who was looking at the ground. She was still kinda sad about Rod's death."Lasty the twins will have the night. Germ and i will stay behind and watch the fire. Also,the food collectors..please be careful. The fruit trees is more on Matt's side." Chris said. "So,is this ok with everyone?" Chris asked. Everyone nodded."Alright than! Li and Lynn,you two should get prepared its almost night. Lyra,i need you to make a fire" he said. Lyra stood and nodded. She than walked to her shelters and grabbed her supplies.

"Chris...don't think i'm weird when i say this. Do you every get this..strange feeling in your stomach. Like..it's twisting or something?"Germ said. Chris looked at him a lost face."Well..i don't know. Why?"Chris asked. Germ shook his head,seeing the twins with their spears."Oh nothing! just forget what i said." he said. Chris only looked at his best friend..he could tell something was wrong.

**Chapter 12:"Warriors of the dark"**

****It was kinda smart for Chris to send these two out at night. They where good at seeing in the dark. On top of that,they where small and fast. The two twins where sitting near the spot where Rod was killed at. They where both bored out their mind as they sat there. Li than started to pick blackberries from a bush and went back to Lynn."Want some?" she asked. Lynn nodded and grabbed some of the blackberries."Hummm~ these are so sweet!." she chewed on the blackberries for a while before swallowing."Yep,yep! if we had an oven and stuff,we could make a pie." Li said. The two rubbed their stomachs"Yum...pie..." they both said. Li than sighed and looked down."Do you think we'll ever get home?" she said. Lynn put her arm around her shoulder."Don't worry. Chris said we are going to get off this island." she said. Li nodded."Right! we will!." she said with a cheerful smile.

Lynn than stood up and tapped her sister's shoulder." Hey, you remember when we played softball?" she said. Li stood up and nodded."Yeah! we was so fast no one could get us." she said. Lynn than started to clap her hands."_ Swing that bat and bust that ball  
,honey,honey." Lynn sung. Li joined in by clapping her hands."__ Swing that bat and bust that ball babe,babe."_ she said. The two than grabbed each other hands and begin to dance in a circle."Swing that bat and bust that ball,round the bases ye haw! honey ol' babe of mine." they said in unison. They kept dancing and laughed in glee. They both stopped and looked at each. Once again they could read each others mind at the moment."_ Take that! rewind it back...got the bat to make that ball go splat!._." The chimed. The two was having so much fun,they wasn't aware who was behind them.

"Nice...we have some softball players."Matt said from behind them."Wonder why Chris told two little squirts to guard." Mike and Kim was beside him,pointing their spears at the two. The twin girls gasped and backed up some.  
"Matt?! you aren't-."  
"Allowed here! go away-."  
"Before we tell Chris!."  
Li and Lynn said. Matt and the two beside him laughed."Here that? these two are going to tell Chris. Just like little kids!." he said. Li and Lynn looked at each other and ran darted off."We gotta hurry and warn Chris!."Li said. Jasper was hiding behind a tree,with Darrell. Some other big kids where with them to."Ready..set..get em!."Jasper said. The kids jumped out in front of them,waving their spears up high. Li and Lynn fell on their bottom and was about to scream. Jasper grabbed them just in time and jabbed his fingers in their necks,making them pass out. Darrell had a strong sturdy vines and tied them up

"Good job men.." Matt said. Jasper than chuckled. He swirled the spear in his hand than grabbed it in a tree."Now..can we go get this girl?" she said. "Whoa man, be careful with that." Matt said and nodded."Yeah,come on." he looked at the group of boys." Kim and Mike,go left. Darell and Ron go right." he ordered. The four nodded and left. "Jasp..come on." Matt said. They begin dart forward,keeping hidden by lowering their selves. The hid be hind the bush and could see Chris with Germ. Also,they saw Lyra sitting with them around the fire."There she is..." Matt said. "This should be much easier for us...those runts are in the shelters." Jasper said."Should i make the call to strike?" Jasper asked. Matt nodded."Yes..." he said. Jasper cupped his hand,making a bird like noise.

"Hey..you guys hear that?" Lyra said and stood up. Germ and Chris stood up to."I don't think birds stay up at night." Germ said. Than,the Savages poured from the forest yelling."ITS A RAID!." Chris said."Everyone! get your spears!." he shouted. He than thought about the twins..what happened to them? Everyone in Chris's camp heard his call and jolted up from their resting spots."Come! quickly! get the spears! we are being attacked."They said. Matt drew close to Chris and frowned."Back off! if you know whats good for you!." he said. Chris shoved him on the chest."Where are the twins?!" he shouted. Matt smirked."They got _tied up_ in their job." he said."You asshole..."Chris said and swung his fist hard at Matt's face. Matt fell back from the impact but got back up. He tackled Chris and started wail on him.

Meanwhile,the kids of both camps where brawling, throwing hard punches and dueling with spears. However,Kim, Darrell,and Mike surrounded Lyra with the look of evil on their faces."Stay still for we can tie you up!." Mike said."No! never! leave me alone!"Lyra shouted. Germ had just knocked a kid out and saw the boys surrounding Lyra."LYRA! don't worry i'm coming!." Germ said. He started to go to her,but Jasper blocked his path."I heard you was wise...but if you really are,you will back up now." he said. Germ frowned."It's wise to help a friend!." Germ said and tried to go around Jasper. Jasper grabbed Germ's arm and slung him on the ground. He than held up his spear and aimed it towards Germ. Germ knocked him over to by throwing his foot at Jasper's leg. Both boys rose to their feet,giving each other a hateful stare. Germ than got in a boxing pose and smirked.

"You stupid fighting tricks won't work on me!." Jasper said. He than started to jab his spear rapidly at Germ. Germ move with swift moments and socked him hard in the eye when he was tried. He socked him again and knocked him over."I was the best fighter around my block back home. I'm one person you don't want to get fight..cause i never lost one. " Germ said. Jasper looked at Germ with anger in his eyes. Without warning,he grabbed his spear and jabbed it in his stomach. Germ's eyes widen,he gripped his stomach,looking at Jasper before falling on his knees. Jasper stood up in delight and looked at Germ."All great things must end than huh?" he said. He rubbed some of blood off his spear and placed it on his chest.

Lyra was fighting the boys back,but saw what happened to Germ."G-Germ? GERM! CHRIS! GERM IS IN TORBLUE!." Lyra said. Chris turned around and saw Lyra."Lyra?!" he said. He ignored Matt,who was throwing taunts."Chris i'll be fine! go to Germ now!."Lyra said avoiding a grab from one of the boys. Chris nodded and quickly ran to Germ. He to was swimming in a pool of blood."Germ! what in god's name happened?!" he said worried. His heart started to beat in overdrive. Germ held on to his stomach tight."T-That jasper kid...stabbed me with a spear." Germ replied. Chris felt like pulling out his hair and shouted."CONRAD! CONRAD!." he shouted over the roar of the kids. Conrad wasn't fighting at all,he was running from the kids who attack. He stopped when he heard."I'm coming!."Conrad. He headed for Chris as quickly as he could and saw blood.

His doctor instincts kicked in. Conrad took off his dirty shirt and started to rip it. He than tied it around Germ's stomach. The shirt kinda helped,it stopped the bleeding some."Don't worry Germ...you'll be ok." Chris said. Conrad nodded than saw what was happening to Lyra."CHRIS! CHRIS HELP ME!." Lyra screamed. Kim,Mike, Darrell,and now Jasper had the poor girl tied up."LET GO OF MY SISTER!." Chris ran towards them,but a group of boys surrounded,pointed their spears at him. "BOSS! we have her!." Mike said. Matt shoved a little kid on the ground and nodded."Nice work guys! lets head back!."Matt said,letting out a battle cry. The boys let out a battle cry as well,following Matt with Lyra as their grasp."NO! LET ME GO! CHHHRRIISSS!" she screamed in fear.

"NO! Lyra! No!."Chris tried to chase them,but they already faded in the darkness of the forest."No..." he said. Chris fell on the cool sand and placed his hands on his hands. How was he going to save Lyra and will Germ really live after that blow to the stomach?

**Chapter 13:"Till death do us part."**

****Two days passed since the savages invaded the west side. After that terrible night,some kids left to join Matt's tribe. All that was left in the west side was Chris,the slowly dieing Germ,the energetic twins, the doctor Conrad, the shy Jerry,and the willing Steve. The kids leaving them caused many problems. There was no more guarding and everyone basically had to tend to their selves. Speaking of Chris, he was sitting at the water's edge, staring out into the ocean. His head rested on his knees and his blue eyes dim."Hey..." Conrad sat beside Chris. Conrad than took his glasses blowing on the lens. He than begin to clean them with his pants leg and placed them back on his face. Chris let out a deep sigh before speaking."Conrad..why? why are they acting this? why are they doing?" Chris kept staring into ocean. He didn't turn to face Conrad when he spoke.

Conrad sighed to,kinda leaning back."It's just they really want to get home. Being stranded can make you go crazy you know." he said. This time Chris turned his head to Conrad."They think this is some kind of movie of something." Chris said. Conrad laughed abit."Yeah..it also reminds me of a book i read." he said."Oh? what book is that?" Chris asked. Conrad looked down at the sand,thinking."Umm..i don't know. But it was pretty good! it was about a group of boys whos plane went down." Conrad said."Like us.." Chris placed his hand on his chin."Wow...go figure huh? So anyways..how is Germ doing?" Chris asked. Conrad felt like his heart stopped for a moment, he turned his head really not wanting to answer. Seeing Conrad's behaver made Chris worry."So..how..is he?" he said. Conrad stood up on his feet,looking at Chris with his blue/grey eyes."J-Just..come." he said.

Chris stood up to and followed Conrad to a shelter. He than stopped,not wanting to go in."Go in..Chris.." Conrad said and sat down,hugging his knees. Chris walked inside,seeing Germ laying on a big elephant ear leaf."Germ..." Chris sat down beside his good friend. Germ's eyes slowly opened,looking at Chris with his pale brown eyes."Ummm..sup chief." he said in a dieing voice."Hey bud..How are you?" Chris asked. Germ smiled."Chris,my time is up." he said. Chris's eyes begin to get filled with water."Germ! don't say that! you can't leave me! not yet!." he than begin to sniffle. "It's ok man...i'm going to join our farther now. Ok?" Germ said. Chris had a look of rage and sadness on his face."NO! Germ! what about us getting out of here?! what you about teaching me about to play basketball?! YOU PROMISED!." Chris said. Tears streamed down his face and landed on Germ's chest.

"_ Don't you worry..about a thing. Cause every little thing,is gonna be alright._." Germ struggled to get the necklace off his neck and placed in Chris's hand."Don't lose faith...just keep god close to your heart and nothing will never go wrong." Germ said."Chris...do me one last thing. Get your sister..and get rescued." he told him. "Ok Germ...ok. I promise " he said. Germ took one last breath and closed his eyes."G-Germ? Germ..."Chris stood up and started started to cry,this time,making noises."Rest in peace..." he said. Chris slipped the necklace on his neck and gripped onto the cross charm. He looked at his fallen friend and walked out the Shelter."C-Chris..i'm sorry! i should had tried harder!." Conrad said following Chris."It's not your fault. Your pretty good for not being a real doctor." Chris said. He wiped his tears away and reached for the conch. Once he grabbed it,he blew into it.

Li and Lynn, Conrad,Steve,and Jerry all garter around him."Ok guys...we need to get Lyra back." Chris said. Jerry gulped."Y-You mean to those savages's camp we go?." he said. Chris would be the one to say something about the others calling them Savages...but there really where now."Yes. It's going to dangerous,so we need a plan." Chris said. Everyone sat there in silence."Maybe we should.."Li started to say."Join Matt's tribe."Lynn finished. Chris got upset and said."No! we aren't join those..those..savages!." he said. Conrad held up his."Maybe we should have a distraction and the rest of us can go save Lyra."Conrad said. Chris nodded."That sounds like a good idea!." Chris said."Oh! i just got it! Conrad,you can be the distraction and-"Chris was cut off by Conrad. Fear had got the best of him and he blurted out."W-What? M-Me? oh no,no,no!." he said

"Wait,hold on listen. You can act like your joining their tribe. I'm pretty sure you have something smart to say." Chris said. "Li and Lynn..you two are fast together. You to will help Lyra will they are chatting with Conrad." he said. Li and Lynn nodded."Pay back time! by saving Lyra!."they both said."Steve and Jerry..if all goes wrong,we will help them ok?"Chris said. Steve put his fist into the air"Alright! raid time!." he cheered. Jerry was shaking abit."Ummm...i'm not sure about this but o-ok." he said. "Don't worry Jer. I won't let nothing happen to you." Chris said."Also let me note you all..G-Germ..passed away..."Chris said. A tear dropped down form his face. Everyone lowered there,giving Germ a moment of silence."Rest in peace Germ.."They all said. Conrad sighed."He was very wise.." he said."Yeah and nice." Jerry said. Chris than looked at them,his blue eyes blaze like a wild fire

"I made a promise..i told him i'll get Lyra and get reused. We are going to get my sister back and we are all going to get reused." Chris said. "Even those savages?" Steve said."Even them...Also we go at night" Chris replied. He held his hand out. Conrad placed his hand on top of his,than the twins,than Jerry,than Steve."For Germ and Rod! lets get my sister back!." Chris cheered. The friends tossed up their hands, cheering in glee. Their cheer reached up to heavens,where both Rod and Germ where now resting...

**Chapter 14:"The game plan"**

****Back at the eastside,Matt and his hunters came back to the camp chanting and singing in pride. On a long stick they carried a big sow and placed it in the center of the camp."Nice job hunters!."Matt said,giving them a high five..some of them. He than turned back to the crowd and said:"Tonight we fest! but first,we need a fire." Matt snapped his fingers. Jasper walked to get Lyra,who was being guarded by Jane."Fire time..." he said,poking her carefully with the butt of his spear. Lyra stood up and looked at Jane. Before Jasper came on the cliff,the two where talking."You outta be shame.." Lyra looked at her with pity in her greens eyes. She was than poked again by Jasper."Move..." he said. Lyra made a growling noise and walked forward."Geez..stopped freaking..rushing." she said.

"There she goes! hand her the stones."Matt ordered. Karren walked to Lyra,and placed the stones in her hand."Karen..you should had stayed with Chris.."Lyra whispered. Karren lowered her head."I'm sorry Lyra. I didn't want to my chances in being killed.." she said. Lyra than had a look of rage on her face." What?! Chris's wouldn't let you get killed." she said."But did you see what happened to Germ.."Karren said. She was than shoved to the side by Matt. After mean mugging her,Matt turned to Lyra."Go on fire wizard! make the fire."he said. Lyra gave him the look of hate and bend down to her knees. She than rubbed the stones together over the bundle of woods that laid before her. A spark than came from the stones and fell on the wood. The wood than blaze up in fire."Fire!" Mike yelled."FIRE,FIRE,FIRE,FIRE,FIRE,FIRE!" the kids chanted and danced around it.

"Enough! now..lets cook the meat!." Matt said.. Kim and Darrell brought the sow to the fire,placing it over it. The stick with the sow was supported by two sticks that where beside the fire."Alright! time for a feast!." a little kid said. Jasper looked at the little kids and kinda slapped him in the back of the head."Not until us hunters have a share first." He snuggled his spear like a stuffed bear. Mike than snorted."Yeah,you kids go shove off." he said. Jasper and Mike slapped hands,than laughed. In rage,Lyra picked up a rock and hit Jasper in the head. His laugher turned into a shout."Who thought that damn rock?!" he said. Everyone there didn't say a word. Matt than joined in."Tell me who through the rock!" he ordered. Lyra bared her theeth."I threw-" she started to say. Karren defended her."I did.." she said. Lyra looked at her in shock."Karren...what are you doing?" Lyra asked. Karren did say a word and just looked down.

"Take her away..." Matt said. A big kid picked Karren up and walked towards the cliff."What are you going to do to her?" Lyra asked."Nothing you need to know about,unless you break a rule." Matt said. Lyra kinda chuckled."Pff! you have rules? ha!." she jeered. Matt nodded."Very Strict rules.." he said. He poked the Sow with his spear."It's done! lets dig in!." he said. The hunters charged at the sow first,than the little kids."My brother will get me..and you.." Lyra said. After handing her a piece of meat,Matt swallowed his share."You mean Chris? ha! oh please. We have something in store for that little tiny crew." Matt said."Oh yeah? like what?!."Lyra question. Matt smiled and licked his lips."First off, we are going kidnap the rest,but not Chris." he said.

Jasper than walked to them,sticking a pointed stick in the ground,who points where sharpen at both ends."We are going to play a little game with your brother." he said and chuckled."GAME,GAME!GAME!." the kids chanted."Game? what do you...n-no..you can't be for real..." Lyra said."_Chris...don't come.._." she thought.

As the night came to play,Chris and the others where on the move. They went through forset of shadows with swift movements."C-Chris i'm still not sure about this.." Jerry said."Don't worry Jer. Everything will go well." he said. There was than rustling in a near by bush,Conrad nearly let out a scream until Steve placed his hand over his mouth."Sssshh..."Steve said. The twins poked their heads out the bush."Gaurd..two of them." they said together and pointed. The twins lead them to where the gaurds where,who where talking to each other."Good eye twins."Chris said."Conrad..your up. Once they take you two the camp the twins will get Lyra." he said and looked at the other two."Steve,Jerry and i will stay here." he said. Everyone nodded and still..wasn't sure about this whole plan.

Conrad gulped."Sweet baby Jesus.." he said as he walked to the guards."Halt! who goes there!." they said."I uh-It's me Conrad and i'm here to join your tribe-i mean Matt's tribe." he said. The two big kids looked at each other."Follow us.." he said. Conrad nodded and followed. Seeing this made Li and Lynn followed closely behind."Stealth mode time.." they said. The two begin to roll on the ground and hide behind trees."Come on guys." he told Steve and Jerry. The three stood behind the bush that was beside the the entrance. The watched the two older boys guide Conrad to Matt and the others where feasting on the sow. They than stopped."Sir..this..kids said he wanted to join the tribe." one of them said. Matt was slowly chewing on another piece of meat."Oh whats this? the so call doctor.?" Matt started to laugh along with the others.

"Come on Li.."Lynn said. The two begin to enter the camp,sneaking to Lyra who was eating in peace behind the group."Y-Yeah i came to join. Beside,you can use a doctor no?" Conrad said with a cheesy smile. Matt tapped Mike on the chest."What you think?" he said. "Well,Jasper did said something about a stomach virus going around." Mike said. Kim and Darrell nodded."Yeah..it's getting pretty bad." they both said. Matt looked at Conrad."I guess we can use a doctor..your in." Matt said. Jasper looked at Conrad with his red eyes and made a growling noise. He could tell that something with up with the young doctor.

**Chapter 15:"Let the game begin"**

****"Pssss! Lyra! hey Lyra." Li and Lynn whispered in a loudish way. Lyra had her back turned to them and was nibbling on a piece of meat. When she heard the voice of the twins,she wiped around and had a big smile on her face. She was happy to see the two,but was scared for their safety."Li and Lynn..what are you two doing here? it's not safe!." she said and walked towards them."If they get you guys..they will do something bad..." she said. Li and Lynn looked at each other,than chuckled."We aren't worry about that."Li said. Lynn nodded."Yeah,we are here to rescue you." she said. "Well alright,thanks for coming. Wheres Chris,Germ and the others?"Lyra question."Conrad is being used as a distraction." Li said." Chris,Steve,and Jerry are hiding outside the camp..and Germ."Lynn said. The twins sighed sadily."He didn't make it.." they both said. "He died eailer today.."Li said. "Yeah..Chris was so,so sad." Lynn jumped in. Tears begin to from in Lyra's eyes,Germ was like another brother to her.

"I-i see...Germ. We need to get off this island before anyone else get killed." Lyra said. Li and Lynn nodded."We need to go before they spot us." they said. Lyra nodded and begin to follow the two. The three girls where on there tippy tones and walked slowly to where the other three was hiding. Conrad, was still talking to Matt and the others,until he saw the three girls."And i uh.." he looked at them,than Matt,than them,than Matt. Seeing this made Matt abit upset."What do you keep looking at?!"he snapped. Conrad gulped."W-Well uh...i just keep hearing noises..you don't hear it?" Conrad asked. Everyone didn't say a word,but didn't hear a thing."No! you pay attention to much."Matt said. Jasper leaned on his spear and sighed."Thats all nerdy squirts.." he said. Out the corner of his eye, Jasper spotted the three. His eyes flashed in anger and pointed."Look! it's a set-up!" he said. Everyone turned to the three and stared. The three girls stopped with big grins on there faces. They waved and said."Heh..hi."

Matt turned to Conrad who was darting off towards the forest."Get them! don't let them get away!." he commanded. Jasper and Mike had ran for Conrad. Their speed allowed them to catch up with them and blocked his path."Where are you going?." they asked. Conrad backed up and Darrell came up behind him,tieing Conrad up with a thick vine. "Conrad!"Lyra shouted. "Lyra go! go!" Li and Lynn said. "But you guys.."Lyra said. Li grabbed Lyra's hand."We came here you..." she said. Lynn jumped in."To make sure you are safe." she said. Lyra looked at them and nodded."I'll go find go tell Chris right away!." Lyra avoided some boys who charged for her and manged to make it out the camp safe. Meanwhile Li and Lynn where ducking and dodges from the hunters." Can't get us! we are to fast!." they both laughed. They than slapped hands,but sadly two boys grabbed them from behind."Now whos fast?" one of the boy smirked. The two looked at the boys who had them with fear.

"Chris! Chris! where are you!."Lyra yelled. She wasn't far from the camp when Chris responded."Right here Lyra!." Chris said. Chris,Steve,and Jerry ran to Lyra. Lyra hugged Chris tightly and said."They have Conrad and the twins. We gotta go back and help them." Lyra said. Chris nodded,grabbing his spear that he hid in the bushes. So did the other two."We aren't here to kill,remember. This is a rescue mission." Chris said and started to run to the camp with the other three behind him. "MATT!." Chirs rushed over to him and tackled Matt to the ground. He punched Matt hard in the face."Stop acting like something else and come back to the west!." he shouted. Matt kicked Chris in the stomach and got up."Chris?! what kind of trick is this!."Matt said. Chris stood up to and frowned. Jasper than handed Matt his spear."Get them.." he told Jasper,Mike,and Alex. The three nodded,tieing up Jerry,Lyra,and Steve in the rope. Seeing this made Chris's blood boil like tea."Let them go Matt!." Chris said in rage. "Come and make me!." Matt said. The two begin to circle each other while the others watched the two leaders.

Matt jabbed his spear at Chris,but Chris counter with his own spear. Matt manged to knock the spear out his hand and aim his spear again. Chris dodged,but was cut on his chest some. When Matt again attacked Chris with the spear, Chris grabbed the spear and kicked Matt in the stomach. Matt dropped his spear and held his stomach."Stop being stupid and wake up Matt! your not a killer,your a boy! alittle boy like me!."Chris said."Shut-up Chris! i'm a hunter! now join my tribe or else!." Matt said. Chris stood there breathing hard."No,i'm not joining a group of crazy kids!." Chris said. Matt laughed and crossed his arm."Wrong thing to say.." he said and snapped his fingers. The hunters started to go near Chris with their spears pointed." Run Chris..run while you can." Matt said. Chris looked at his only allies and than at Matt. Lyra started to cry when she thought about the _game_ they where going to play."Chris..run! GO CHRIS NOW!." Lyra said. "Lyra i can't leave you! i promised mom and dad."Chris said. Tears ran down his face."I promised Germ to.."

"Chris you don't understand...Go! I'll mange" Lyra said. Chris didn't say anything else and turned tail. He than ran off into the darkness forest. Matt picked up his spear and turned to the camp."It seems like we can play a game early.." he said. Kids smirked,sticking their sticks in fire."YEAH! LETS GET EM!." they shouted. Matt laughed and stuck a stick in the fire."Half of us will go the west and block him. My half will block him here. Than we will have no other choice to flee to the north..and thats where we will trap him." Matt said."His little allies will will remind with me and watch their leader fall. NOW LETS MOVE OUT GANG!." Matt said. The camp roared and started to split up. Lyra begin to cry and looked at the sky."Chris..." she said. She was thinking..was her older brother really going to die? after all the kindness he showered on them...


End file.
